


onsra

by sunsetpietro



Series: foreign love [4]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, TED IS ULTRON'S FIRST NAME I MADE IT UP I KNOW ITS UGLY DONT JUDGE, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: in which pietro and bucky's love is bittersweet.





	onsra

Their breaths stuttered in the cold, midnight air, their fingers barely managing to keep warm via the single lit cigarette that they passed between them. Bucky took a long drag, breathing the toxic smoke back into the atmosphere, Pietro's head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't want this to end" Pietro confessed, so quietly that if Bucky's focus hadn't been on him, he would've missed it. "I don't want to go"

It was unspoken that he meant them, they both knew their relationship had a sell-by-date, they just hadn't realised it was so soon. They were so wrapped up in one another, that they forgot their name, what language their tongues speak.

Bucky let out a staggered breath, clutching him tighter.

"I want you to stay too baby, but you're Pietro Maximoff and I'm Bucky Barnes and the universe is destined to drag us apart" His voice was tremulous, unable to keep it steady, due to the thought of losing the only person who had made him sane, he had lost Steve, but losing Pietro too? That was enough to kill him.

"Promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Promise me when I go, you'll be fine"

Bucky's heart caught in his throat, how could he claim that when the mere thought of Pietro's departure made his heart pound, his soul twist, his very _being_ melt into the ground, seeping in the cracks of the pavement. He swallowed, looking into the expectant eyes of the smaller silver-haired boy.

"I promise, but only if you tell me, how did someone like you get caught up in all this?"

Pietro laughed, it was a beautiful, hollow sound.

"I'm not quite sure really, I mean it was a change from the Sokovian war, it was all bright lights, hazy cigarettes and whispered promises and yeah, it was fun, we had our time. Then you came" Pietro's mouth moved around the words like the way wind moved around the trees, as he looked up at Bucky, eyes soft and dewy. "You showed me that fun and love doesn't have to be found in front of a camera and behind the mask of a smile, and for that you'll forever be my favourite memory"

"And you mine" Bucky fiercely stated cuddling Pietro closer till his nose was numb with the scent of Pietro's hair gel.

➖

**_SUPERSTAR PIETRO MAXIMOFF FOUND DEAD IN HIS APARTMENT_ **

On the 16th April at 01:59 am, the 27 year old superstar was found lying unconscious in the bathtub of his penthouse suite. His maid had the shock of her lifetime as she tried to revive him whilst simultaneously calling an ambulance.

He was found with a bottle of sleeping pills open on the floor, the then doctors at the scene tried to save him but at 02:36 he was pronounced dead.

The 27 year old, born to two Sokovians in the midst of the Sokovian Civil War, he had a twin sister, Wanda, who was very frail and sickly through most of her childhood. They immigrated to New York, looking for a new, safe life when the then 16 year old, got scouted by a model agency, quick starting his career.

The model/actor/singer known for his roles in hit movies such as 'Chocolate Hall', 'Dancing in the Dark' and 'Sunlight' was a big influence on modern day society, being the first prominent Jewish, Sokovian actor as well as having a tumultuous, public love life.

He married tennis player Clint Barton which ended in an amicable divorce with Clint moving to marry British starlet Jessica Drew.

He then had a rocky, on-again, off-again relationship with eccentric billionaire Loki Laufeyson, but they ended it with a statement saying that they preferred friendship rather then the romantic route.

He then had a whirlwind romance with Hollywood's sweetheart Scott Lang, adopting Scott's daughter Cassie before breaking it off suddenly after their fifth anniversary.

He was also currently in a relationship with his manager, Ted Ultron, up until his death.

He was also rumoured to be having an affair with James 'Buchanan' Barnes, a controversial writer for the Brooklyn Times.

The coroner who investigated the body had commented, saying 'it was most likely an self-inflicted overdose, in the consequences of a suicide'.

Millions of his fans, colleagues and friends will be extremely shocked by the superstar's tragic, premature death - one man in particular, with James Barnes being hospitalised due to a suicide attempt after hearing about his alleged lover's untimely demise.

➖

"He broke your heart didn't he?" Natasha said, fingering the threads on the almost bare hospital bed that Bucky was laying on.

"Mine and every goddamn person with half a brain cell on this planet" His voice sounded croaky, perhaps it was due to the stress, perhaps it was due to the cigarettes, perhaps it was due to the broken heart.

Natasha wasn't so sure anymore.

She pretended she didn't know why he was there, but it was plastered all over the wall like dry paint, hard to remove. The red phone, Suicide Watch all over the room. The nurses who checked in them every five minutes, eyes darting over her brother's body, looking for a sign that he had tried again. Natasha had prayed he didn't, she prayed that he would be alright, but praying can only get you so far.

Natasha's eyes wandered over the room, looking at the sky, trying to avoid her eyes locking with Bucky's. She quietly cursed the boy with the blue eyes and fluffy silver hair, it was his fault her Bucky was here, it was his fault that Bucky was like this but it was also wasn't his fault that Bucky fell in love with the boy behind the winks and the smiles.

"God always picks the most beautiful ones" She murmured, letting Bucky rest his head against the rickety bed frame whilst she held her thin jacket closer to her small frame.


End file.
